Song fic to 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park
by Melony Mutou2
Summary: Jou has the wrong idea when it comes to things in life. He does something to himself, and Kaiba's the first to find out. Song fic obviously to 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin' Park. No yaoi, and no shounenai... just a little story I wrote...


_Memories consume, _

_like opening the wound,_

_I'm picking me apart again,_

_you all assume,_

_I'm safe here in my room,_

_(unless I try to start again...)_

A male blonde teen walked down the sidewalk. He stared up at the sky, thinking about pretty much nothing at all, when suddenly he ran into something, or more correctly someone. The blonde looked to who he had run into. A brunette male, with eyes cold enough to freeze you on the spot. The blonde somehow noticed that the brunette was wearing a new, purple (A/N: so does NOT suit him... but whatever...) trench coat. He still had the usual two belts strapped around his arm, and he wore something like blue jeans, but it looked more like leather...

"Watch where you're going, Wheeler!" The brunette snapped. The blonde eyed the brunette wearily.

"Why don't you watch where _you're_ going, rich boy?!" the blonde retorted. Actually, even though the blonde's response was solid, he really wasn't feeling too hot. In fact, the blonde's face was ghostly pale, and it showed, easily.

The brunette laughed at the look on the blonde's face.

"What happened to you, Wheeler? See a ghost??" He laughed harder, basically an inside joke to him.

The blonde just shook his head in a slight protest, but walked on, now ignoring the brunette, and any smart remarks he may have left. 'Kaiba...' the blonde thought, disgustedly. The brunette, or Kaiba, trailed after the blonde.

"Hey, mutt! I've got a quick question. Not that I love talking to you, but I want to know."

The blonde turned.

"What do you want?"

"What's that?" Kaiba asked, pointing to a large scar on the blonde's wrist. The blonde looked down at it, then covered it up.

"Nothin'," He replied, his voice a bit shaky. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the blonde's reply.

"Nothing?" He asked. "It sure doesn't look like nothing. It looks like a cut mark..." then, the cut mark's meaning sunk into Kaiba's head. "Wheeler, were you trying to kill yourself?!" the blonde's face turned a bit more pale. He turned, and quickly walked off.

"WHEELER!!" Kaiba shouted at him. "WHEELER, GET BACK HERE!!" the blonde started to run, and eventually got away.

_I don't want to be the one_

_the battles always choose,_

'_cause inside I realize_

_that I'm the one confused_

The blonde, once far away as possible from Kaiba, stopped and sat down at a nearby bench, panting heavily. He looked around, knowing exactly where he was. A few blocks from his apartment. If he got there, he wouldn't have to worry about Kaiba asking about the scar... ever again.

The blonde started to run back to his apartment, but soon quit, considering all the running he had done already. He walked, slowly, but also wondering why he didn't walk quickly, so he could just relieve the pain, and forget it all.

Then, suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He, frightened, quickly turned, to greet another brunette, this one female.

"Oh uh, hi Tea..." the blonde said, weakly. He sighed, relieved at the fact that it wasn't Kaiba.

"Hey Joey," the brunette smiled. Her bright blue eyes had a warm feeling to them.

The blonde, or now known as Joey, stepped back a little, and looked over the female brunette, Tea. She wore a white belly shirt that said 'Dance' on her chest, in pink letters, and a pink mini skirt.

"You look... nice, Tea..." Joey complimented. Tea blinked a little and nodded.

"Why thanks, Joey," she replied. She smiled brightly, which made Joey's head hurt a little.

"Where are you going?" Tea asked. Joey shook his head.

"Just... home," Joey replied. He glanced back the way he was going, but then looked back at Tea. "You?"

"I was thinking about maybe hitting Burger World. Heard from Tristen that Yugi went there. I was wondering if you might want to come too...?"

"Um... I don't know... dad uh... might be mad at me if I don't come home right afta' school..."

"Oh come on, he'll understand,"

"But, Tea..." Joey protested. Tea shook her head.

"I'll have none of that, now come on." She grabbed Joey's wrist, and pulled him along the street, the other direction from his apartment.

'Dammit...' Joey thought. He actually almost glared at Tea, but fought it back.

Unfortunately for Joey, which he hadn't realized it just yet, Tea had grabbed the wrist with the large scar, and she could feel it. She suddenly stopped walking, and turned around, holding out Joey's wrist in front of her. She examined it carefully.

"Joey, what on Earth happened to your wrist?!" Tea cried. Joey was silent for a minute.

"I, uh... cut it." He replied, shakily.

"On what?" Tea asked, unable to pick up the sudden change in Joey's voice.

"A knife..." Joey replied, softly.

"How did you do that?" Tea asked. She now had worry in her voice.

"I was... cutting... some food... and I..." Joey was having a hard time of thinking of an excuse, "I slipped, and dropped 'de knife. I reached down 'ta grab it, an' when I came back up wit' it, I dropped it again, and it cut my wrist." Joey lied... horribly. But somehow, Tea didn't notice.

"Where were you when you did this?" She asked.

"What is 'dis?! A courta' law?!" Joey exclaimed, pulling his arm away, annoyed with the questioning from Tea.

"I'm sorry, Joey..." Tea frowned, "I was just a little curious, that's all. You don't have to go on a rampage about it. Anyway, come on, hurry up." She turned, and walked off, and Joey followed silently behind... not that he really wanted to.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,_

_or why I have to scream,_

_I don't know why I instigate,_

_and say what I don't mean,_

_I don't know how I got this way,_

_I know it's not alright,_

_so I'm_

_breaking the habit..._

_I'm breaking the habit..._

_tonight_

A few minutes later, they made it to Burger World. Tea brought Joey inside, and they found a, what looked like, young, spiky-haired boy, with blonde bangs, or, as Tea specified, Yugi. The two walked over, and they sat down, Tea next to Yugi, and Joey on the other side. Joey noticed that Yugi was wearing the school uniform, blue jacket, white shirt, blue pants. Joey, himself, was actually wearing the same thing, considering it was Friday, and they had just basically gotten out of school. Joey was wondering why Tea wasn't in her school uniform, but he had put that at the back of his mind.

"Hey, Yugi," Tea said with a smile.

"Hey, Tea," Yugi replied, swallowing a bite of his burger. "What brings you guys here?"

"We heard you were here, so we came down," Tea replied. Yugi nodded, looking at Joey.

"Are you feeling alright, Joey?" Yugi asked, innocently. Joey was silently staring at Yugi.

"No, no, I'm fine... don't worry about me," the blonde replied. He let out a smile, but, even though they couldn't tell, it was totally fake. Yugi nodded, returning the smile.

"Hey, Yugi..." Tea said. She looked at Joey, "Joey has this scar on his wrist, mind taking a look at it?"

"No, that's fine," Joey quickly interrupted, "he doesn't need to worry about me accidently cutting myself," Yugi just blinked.

"Well, how bad is it?" Yugi asked. Tea frowned a little.

"Pretty bad..." she whispered something in Yugi's ear, and Yugi got a look of surprise on his face. Joey was silent... not knowing what Tea had told Yugi.

"Let me see it, Joey," Yugi insisted, putting his hand out.

"No, it's fine, Yug, don't worry about it," Joey replied.

"Let me see it, please."

"No..."

"Joey, come on."

"No, it's alright, don't worry, I'm fine."

"Joey, just let me see it," Joey let out a sigh, and put his injured wrist in Yugi's hand. Yugi took a minute to examine it.

"That is bad, what happened?" Yugi asked. By now, Joey was extremely annoyed with all of this. Why didn't he just decline Tea and go home?

"What is it wit' all 'dese questions already?!" Joey exclaimed, standing. "I'm just fine! It doesn't matter!" Joey stormed off. Yugi frowned, looking at Tea.

"Yugi, we need to keep our eye on Joey. Come on," Tea stood, and followed after Joey, at a safe distance. Yugi followed.

Joey eventually got home, about ten minutes later. He opened the door to his apartment, and a bottle of vodka shattered at the nearly open door.

"Where ya' been, brat?!" Came a voice from the kitchen. Joey passed on, and walked to his room, ignoring the voice.

"Answer me when I'm talkin' 'ta you!" The voice roared.

"School, dad. I also went to a restaurant with my friends."

"School?! Friends?! What do ya' need those for?!" The voice, or Joey's dad said. Joey shook his head slowly, and slipped into his room. He looked around at the mess, and took a deep breath. Anyone could tell that he was searching for something in the room.

_clutching my cure,_

_I tightly lock the door,_

_I try to catch my breath again,_

_I hurt much more_

_than any time before,_

_I had no options left again..._

Joey eventually found what he was looking for. There was a glinting behind his dresser against the wall. He reached back, and pulled it out.

A knife.

The blade was well crafted, very sharp, more like a dagger than an actual knife.

Joey took the knife, and easily cut his right wrist. Blood started to stream from it. He closed his eyes, the pain was unbearable.

_I don't want to be the one_

_the battles always choose,_

'_cause inside I realize_

_that I'm the one confused_

Joey then took the knife to his other wrist, and before he had time to cut it, somebody jumped in, through his _window_. Joey cried in pain at the blood from his wrist, it was really starting to hurt, now. He looked up to who had jumped through the window.

It was Yugi.

He ran over to Joey, and pried the knife from his hands, and threw it aside.

"JOEY, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Yugi screamed, tears flooding his eyes, and pouring down his face. Joey didn't look at Yugi. "ANSWER ME!!" The teen yelled, the tears falling easily.

"What does it look like I'm doin'... Yug?" Joey asked. He was looking away, now. He didn't want to talk about this... but now that he was caught, he was going to have to.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,_

_or why I have to scream_

_I don't' know why I instigate,_

_and say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way,_

_I'll never be alright_

_so I'm _

_breaking the habit..._

_I'm breaking the habit..._

_tonight..._

"Joey, why?!" Yugi cried. He looked away, still crying.

"Yug, y'see... I've really got nothing to live for..."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT US?!" Yugi screamed "ME, TEA, TRISTEN!!! SERENITY!!"

Joey got a little shocked when he said Serenity. He had totally forgotten about her.

"Y-you're right..." Joey whispered. He looked down, shamefully.

_I'll paint it on the walls..._

'_cause I'm the one at fault..._

_I'll never fight again..._

_And this is how it ends,_

Yugi helped Joey up.

"Come on, let's get that cleaned up and fixed." Joey nodded. Tears built in his eyes.

'How could I do 'dis to my friends?' Yugi and Joey went back out through the window, and to Yugi's house, where Yugi treated Joey's wrist.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,_

_or why I have to scream,_

_but now I have some clarity_

_to show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright,_

_so I'm_

_breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit..._

_I'm breaking the habit..._

_Tonight..._

Oookay!! Poor Jou. Who knew he had self-doubts? And yes, Joey is my favorite character. I wrote this story on behalf of his real feelings. His life isn't too great, y'know. Anyway, flames are aloud (which I dunno why you'd flame me --) and will be used to burn Kaiba's trench coats, oh and Yugioh GX too! Here's my disclaimer, before I forget:

I do not own Yugioh. Though, I honestly wish I did... I do own some cards, and I do own my alternate Jou personality that I created o.o and uhmmmm I do own this fic! - but, I don't own YGO, and if I did, Yugioh GX would be cancelled and Mai would die in a tragic (pfft!) Car accident!!

There's that. Anyway, Review, please! - If you don't review, I'll have to sick Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, and Yami Joey on you o.o snaps and Duke comes out, holding three leashes, Yami Malik on one, his hair all ruffled and messed up, and he's growling and he's foaming from the mouth; Yami Bakura on another, and he just looks like his normal freaky self; Yami Joey on another, his hair ruffled, and foam seeping out of his mouth Thank you!! -


End file.
